


Eclipses and Heavenly Bodies

by squidgie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Community: story-works, M/M, Solar Eclipse 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: It's way too early for Monroe to be out of bed, even if there's an eclipse later that day.





	Eclipses and Heavenly Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the story_works community "[Eclipse](http://story-works.livejournal.com/38551.html)" challenge. Not beated!

Nick turned over and glanced at the clock, groaning at the early hour as his fingers automatically sought out his partner under the light blanket. But his reach came up empty, only finding Monroe's side of the bed warm. He pulled Monroe's pillow to him, inhaling the scent of his lover as he came closer to consciousness. "M'roe?" Nick called quietly, then looked around the room. It was far earlier than the time Monroe normally got up to do pilates, so Nick reluctantly pivoted to a sitting position. He stretched, blunt nails scratching at his bare chest, then got up and found the pair of sleep pants that he'd been (quite happily and voluntarily) freed from the night before. He wriggled into them, letting them sink on his hips as he wandered down the staircase towards the dimly lit kitchen.

Standing at the doorway to the kitchen, Nick watched as Monroe worked some sort of batter in an antique ceramic bowl - the bowl that Nick wasn't allowed to touch for fear it would end up alongside the non-stick pan that was thrown out due to Nick using a fork. Nick hadn't damaged it on purpose, but the event was something Monroe was slow to forget. 

After a long moment leaning against the doorway, it was evident Monroe's attention was too occupied with his task to notice him, so Nick walked up to Monroe, putting his arms around Monroe's slim waist. Monroe stopped for just a moment and leaned back into Nick, and Nick welcomed the warmth of the embrace. After a sigh, Monroe turned to claim a kiss, and Nick tasted hints of Monroe's special blend of coffee on his lips. "What's the occasion?" Nick asked.

"Are you kidding?" Monroe replied with half a smile as he shook his head. He raised his flour-covered fingers held out at his side, gesturing to the supplies already laid out on the table. "We're gonna have a houseful of people soon."

"It's just an eclipse," Nick said like the celestial event happened with the regularity of package delivery. "It's just us and the boys, right?"

Monroe rolled his eyes but got distracted midway as Nick's hands slowly traveled from his hips to his backside. 

"You sure I can't talk you into going back to bed?" Nick asked with a squeeze.

Monroe's eyes glowed with the heat of long-burning embers, and Nick leaned into Monroe's erection as it began to throb against Nick's hip. "Down, boy," Monroe said and batted Nick's hands away as they started to crawl under the soft material of his sleep shirt. "It's us, Barry and Roddy, yes. But Hansen and Gracie, Holly and her mom, Hank, Rosealee, and a couple more of your cop buddies." He nodded to the yeasty-smelling dough on the counter. "We're gonna have a houseful by sun-up, and I need to finish getting the food ready before people start showing up."

There was a thunk upstairs that distracted the attention of both men that was quickly followed by a rhythmic noise. Nick smiled as Monroe blushed gently and shook his head; the repetitive knocking told them both more about what was going on with Roddy and Barry than they wanted to know. "Reminds me - we're gonna need more condoms," Monroe said.

Nick reluctantly released his lover as he stretched into a relaxing yawn. "Want me to add it to the grocery list?" he asked as he gave Monroe his best smile.

"Idiot," Monroe replied with a look of fondness. He leaned forward and kissed Nick once more, Nick enjoying the feel of stubble against the soft skin of his lips, then turned back to his work. "You'd better get a shower while you can," he said over his shoulder. He glanced up toward the noise. "You know how those two can empty the water heater."

Nick nodded. "Hank and I are gonna have to switch that thing out for a tankless if the boys are going to live here much longer," he said, then double-timed it up the stairs.

~*~*~

The house was busier than it had been in a while, raucous laughter spilling out of the yard into the early morning and coloring the mood as light as sunshine. And though the sun would be blotted out soon when the eclipse started, the light mood would continue.

"How much longer, Monroe?" Holly asked as she fiddled with the special glasses that sat on her nose. She'd been wearing them ever since she and her mother showed up at 7 am. 

Nick glanced at his watch since Monroe's hands were busy settling Holly into his lap. "About fifteen more minutes until the show starts," he said.

"Fifteen minutes?" Barry asked, a playful glint in his eye. He reached out for Roddy's hand as he asked, "Can you help me with something in the house?"

Doe-eyed Roddy blushed, and the two disappeared back into the house with a warning for Monroe of, " _Fifteen minutes, gentlemen_!"

Nick and Monroe both shut their eyes and cringed slightly when Roddy called back, "It won't take that long." Hank shook his head as Drew followed the figures as they disappeared into the house, a fond, longing look on his face.

Laughter and conversation began again as airplanes flew overhead. With eight minutes to go, Nick reached out and took Monroe's free hand. "You think they'll make it back out in time?" he asked as the shadow of the moon began to cover a small part of the sun.

"Right now I just hope-" but his voice was cut-off by the sound of a window opening upstairs. Nick looked and noted it was _their_ window, and not the guest bedroom's, as the guest bedroom faced the wrong way to be able to view the event.

"Are they..." Nick started.

"I don't want to think about it," Monroe said just as the eclipse continued. "Just remind me to change the sheets when this is over."


End file.
